It's Always Worse for the Girls
by BettyCooperisLIT2
Summary: Alice is pregnant with FP's child. Set during 3*04. Accurate with the events of the flashback episode. FP finds out about his child. What will he do? What will Alice do?


I do not own the rights to Riverdale or the characters.

Alice Cooper POV

Shit. I'm currently crouched in a bathroom stall with the test in my hand. God, I am so stupid! "just one night, my ass." I'd given in to the allure of FP Jones. It's always worse for the girls. I knew that. Now I have to live it.

I bang the test on the door hoping it'll go away.

"Are you okay?" Hermione Gomez calls from outside. God, can she just go away? The door opens and I have no willpower left in me to hide the stupid test. I walk out, bumping her. Sierra McCoy stands outside judging silently. "Maybe it's false?"

Sierra speaks, "Ya, like 3% chance."

"God," I told them, " How could I. Classic FP Jones."

"Are you gonna tell him," asked Hermione.

"I tried." I did try. I tried to talk to him; to call him, but he was busy screwing someone else. He said 'Alice, didn't I already screw you; don't be greedy.' What an asshole. He's

I take another one, the same result. Well, it's official.

Penelope Blossom chooses this moment to stride in and ask for fucking hall passes. No, I don't have a hall pass. "It's up against your ass, Penelope." What a bitch

"Classy as ever Ms. Smith (i hate when she addresses me like I'm two) did your serpent mom teach you bastard babies to talk like that."

Honestly, I didn't care, but I was looking for a fight. So, I bitch-slapped her and she did too. I smiled, getting the fight I wanted and knocked her down. Then it went downhill. The principal thought we were deserving of Saturday detention. What the fuck? I have places to be on Saturdays.

*time skip to Saturday*

I walked into the dreaded building and sat as far away as possible from the rest. Fred, Hermione, Sierra, Penelope, Me and (oh crap) FP Jones. Forsythe Pendleton Jr. Goddamn, I was in trouble.

The idiot teacher had no life. he expected me to write an essay, bitch, please.

FP Jones POV

I took a seat next to Freddie. He had a steel nerve, streaking for the second time. He was bound to get caught. I looked around the room. Hermione (cute, not my type), Sierra, Penelope ( what a bitch), and Alice Cooper. She had to have been responsible for the hottest night of my life. Black clothing, wild blonde hair, green eyes. I guess that one's history.

The teacher left and I turned to see what she was doing with the essay assignment. As I suspected, she wasn't doing the assignment. Neither was I. She got up to carve something and I turned back to the front and began writing.

Alice POV

I carved my initials into the wood. I was in a bad mood. No one was talking and I hated half of these people anyway. Then someone said, "Secrets or Sins?" Now that caught my attention. I sat with everyone else in a circle.

Everyone shared their biggest secrets. I already knew half of them. I'm more observant than I look.

Then it was my turn. I looked at Hermione with imploring eyes. " Why don't we skip Alice?"

FP POV

Why skip Alice? Everyone knew she was a trashy bitch anyway. "She burned a dumpster in the Southside," I said before I could stop myself. She wasn't mad about what I said, but he turned and her eyes burned with hatred. Oops.

Alice: " Why don't you tell everyone that you live in Sunnyside Trailer Park. You may parade around in a varsity jacket, but you will never escape the Southside. You'll end up like your dad, downing six-packs."

I hated her at that moment. Why? I haven't been nice to her by any means, but I didn't deserve this. " I won't hit my kid. I won't hit my kid as my father hits me."

Alice Smith POV

He wasn't the only one with abusive parents. I just outran them.

"You haven't answered yourself," said Penelope and I couldn't contain everything anymore. I had abusive parents that didn't care where I was. I had an attitude to uphold. I had to be strong or I wouldn't survive. Now, I was pregnant at 16. Tears brimmed and they spilled. I turned to run from the room, only to find out it was locked. Everyone stared, and I did care. Hermione got up and walked over to me.

FP Jones POV

One minute we're arguing about family drama and the next she's crying. She cried when Penelope asked the question. She's hiding something. I suddenly remember something. I remember her at age 13, running. All I saw was the silhouette, but I saw a belt that day. It hid a girl thrice before withdrawing. One, two, three. It was so common in the Southside, that I forgot about it. She had abusive parents, but I already admitted to that, so why should it be hard for her.

She stood there crying and Hermione got up to console her. How did Hermione know what's happening?

Alice POV

"Alice.."

"I'm fine... No I'm not. I don't know what to do. I'm lost." I've always cried silently, now was no exception.

Hermione whispered, " Are you going to tell him." I stopped crying. " He made it clear that he didn't care about me."

"He probably wanted to do with it. Hearing that would break me Hermione."

She nodded and hugged me. I'll say it was cramps?

I sat back down, tears gone from my face. "Cramps," I said. Sierra and Hermione smiled at me. Penelope rolled her eyes. Fred looked uncomfortable, but FP. FP looked downright skeptical.

FP Jones POV  
Ya right. Alice Smith would never shed a tear over physical pain and until now, he believed emotional pain either.

Right after detention Alice and Hermione walked to the bathroom. I kept the door open just a crack to hear the conversation. I knew Alice would never tell me. She never trusted me.

"Have you taken another one, Alice?" came Hermione's cautious voice.

"I took 5, all the same." came the reply.

What is she talking about? 5 what?

"It's certain Hermione. The test can't show positive five times. I'm pregnant, I know it. I also know he won't care about me or the baby. He's proven it already and I don't want him to date me because I'm pregnant. Damn Forsythe "

Alice Cooper is pregnant, with my child. I don't want it. I don't want the responsibility. I know it's selfish, but I can pretend I never heard the conversation.

*time skip to the end of G&G*

Alice turned. She wears a smile and pinks leggings. She wears natural makeup and white shoes. She's dating Hal Cooper. That kid is unsettling, but she unsettles me more. I have no doubt that the pregnancy prompted this change. Every time I saw her, I was reminded.

Alice POV  
I couldn't be with FP. I know he overheard me and Hermione. He knows and he doesn't want anything to do with his child or me. I knew it.

*time skip to birth*

The boy is born. A beautiful boy named Charles. I wish I could keep him, but Hal won't let me. He knows it isn't his, he hates it. My heart shattered as I gave the child up for adoption. I don't think it will ever heal.


End file.
